


Horses

by AkimboAndAskew



Series: Puzzle Piece Drabbles [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, River is crazy in an endearing way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkimboAndAskew/pseuds/AkimboAndAskew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is rather taken with Serenity's latest cargo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horses

**Author's Note:**

> I relinquish control to Joss and content myself to play with his action figures.
> 
> Timeline unimportant/no spoilers.

River was lying with the cargo again. In the common room she had felt stuffed and her own room seemed far too lonely. This week she was "grounded" from the bridge, though the endless black would've been little comfort to her now. River felt like her head was underwater, moving a moment slower than the rest of the 'verse.

Here, in Serenity's bay, River was at peace. The noise had ceased and the side effects of her brother's little pills were beginning to abate. In a tiny pocket of a much bigger room, River was with safety. The cargo was warm and soft; it smelled like sky.

Overhead, Mal looked down upon the catatonic girl, nestled with the horses. When they'd first been brought aboard, the captain had worried that River would spook the beasts. However, she proved herself to be more stable with the livestock than with the human members of the crew. At last Mal had conceded that River might play with the horses, just as long as someone was watching.

Footsteps on the walk cause Mal to turn. Simon smiled stiffly and came over. Time was an interesting thing, Mal mused. Time had not yet managed to heal his own wounds, but it had managed to change the doctor some.

"'lo there, doc. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing, Captain. I just thought you might like to take a break from this glorified babysitting."

"Thanks, doc, but I'm good. The quiet out here, it's nice."

"If you're sure."

"And I am, Simon."

Lightly, Simon began to walk away.

"How 'bout I just come get you two when dinner's ready?" he called over his shoulder.


End file.
